


"I can show you the world~" "Kalim, it's 12 am."

by milkystarrycharming



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Magic Carpet Ride (Disney), Other, holy fuck kalim is STRONG, jamil is tired of kalim's shit, kalim makes of jamil's life a living nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystarrycharming/pseuds/milkystarrycharming
Summary: Jamil's peaceful night is ruined by....!
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	"I can show you the world~" "Kalim, it's 12 am."

**Author's Note:**

> i had this fic idea at like,, 2 am so i wrote it. hope you enjoy....?

“Hey!”

...

“Heeeeyyy!”

...

“Heeeeeeyyyyy!!”

There goes his attempt at sleeping…

—

The door banging and constant screams continue until Jamil grows sick of it.

“Heeeyyy, Ja—“

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?! CAN’T YOU SEE I’M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE?!”

“Let’s go for a carpet ride!”

“No. Goodnight.”

In one solid move, Jamil closes the door on Kalim’s face and tries to sleep again. 

Tries.

—

Less than 2 and a half minutes after Jamil shooed Kalim out of his room, the latter breaks down the door with one kick. Jamil swore he was going to die.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Carpet ride!”

“Kalim, go to sleep!”

“No!”

Jamil took the deepest breath of his life and asked with the calmest tone of voice possible:

“Why do you want to go for a carpet ride at 12 a.m.? Are you out of your mind?”

“Just for fun! It has been a while since we went on a carpet ride, too!”

“Well, you can have your ‘fun’ by yourself, now get out of my room!”

Jamil would’ve closed the door on his face again if he had one. Unfortunately, he didn’t.

“Man… I was looking forward to it……”

He had absolutely given up. If a carpet ride would make Kalim shut the fuck up, he would be more than happy to grant his wish.

“.......Okay.”

“Let’s go!!”


End file.
